After the Project
by Anastasia.akilina
Summary: Many of the freelancers have settled down and started families after Project Freelancer was discontinued-Carolina, York, Wash, etc. Although they have tried to keep their past lives a secret from their children, they can't hide them from family forever. Will the kids get involved in something? M for strong language, occasionally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN1: I do not own anything from Red vs. Blue, or Roosterteeth. Bravo to those who created it; it is one of my most favorite internet shows. I _DO_, however own my storyline and OCs, and would like to remind people that not only is it against the rules of this website and all others, it is also very rude to steal other peoples' works -not to mention it tells others that you have a serious lack of creativity. (If my stories happen to reflect yours, I am very sorry, but I do my best to keep things from being similar, so if it is, it is simply coincidence; great minds think alike.)

AN2: This story takes pace slightly in the future –as does the series- yet maintains many things you see every day in the present. To be more specific, this story takes place seventeen years after the events of RvB assuming it does take the characters on some other adventure that will last more than a couple of years. Also, if I don't know someone's real first or last name, I am just going to make it up; if I find out later, I will continue the story with the correct name(s). :D Enjoy

OC Name: Caroline Morrison

Age: seventeen

Birthday July 7th

Occupation: High School senior; works at local book store (Books-a-Million, Barnes & Noble, whatever you like.

Parents: John Morrison

Kathrine Church Morrison

Sibling: Leonard Morrison (older brother) (18)

'Uncles/Aunts': David & Mary Keyes, Reginald (Reggie) & Lucy McGraham, Jake & Katie (Dawson) Bennit and Mark & Kara Dawson

'Cousins': George W. & Terra Keyes (17&16), William E. McGraham (6), Dakota J. & Montana L. Bennit (10&8), and Sarah M. Dawson (13)

AN: LOL See what I did there? :3

Caroline's P.O.V. (Will be most of the time.)

It was the middle of winter in Kentucky; fourteen degree's outside and snowing. We'd gotten out of school early today, but I still had to be at work by four thirty. I worked at the local book store, in the coffee shop. I couldn't complain, I loved books and I loved coffee; not to mention I got pretty nice discounts. While I was always a happy person, I was normally fairly calm; today, however, I was literally bouncing in my seat as I drove down the street watching it snow. I had always loved snow and even though we saw enough of it every winter, I still couldn't help getting excited when it came.

I pulled into my usual parking spot and made a mad dash for the door; I had straightened my hair when I'd gotten home from my short day of school, and if that got wet, then I was in for a big fight; whenever my hair gets the slightest bit damp it frizzes out into a giant, curly, red afro.

When I made it in the door, I greeted my 'cousin' Terra who worked the check out. Of course we weren't real cousins, but our parents were very close and we had been raised together, so we acted like we were related; we even referred to each other's parents as 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'.

After grabbing my apron off its hook, I set to work on making sure everything was clean and in place after I'd relieved the last person working. I had been raised by parents who had both been active in the military, so order was second nature to me. Everything had a place it that small kitchen, and though most of the other employees didn't mind a little mess here or there, I made sure things _stayed_ in their designated places; that was why I worked the last shift of the day, every day except Sunday.

I had been there for about an hour, when my dad showed up. He was a retired military officer who now contented himself by working with the government as a network hacker, similar to what he'd done in the field; however, he hadn't had an assignment for almost three months, but that didn't cut his ridiculous government salary. In his spare time, he helped teach the local boy scouts, self-defense and survival skills along with mom. When my brother had joined boy scouts, both my parents had urged me to join girl scouts, but I wasn't about to have that; so I instead chose to take Karate, and ride horses.

"Hey, Caroline." Dad greeted me. "Care to get me a coffee?"

"Sure." I said moving to the coffee maker.

"So how was your excruciatingly long day of school?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, 'twas absolutely the most horrid day I've ever had." I replied just as sarcastically, mocking my 'Aunt' Lucy's thick British accent to add a dramatic affect. I had definitely inherited that from Dad.

He laughed and I handed him his coffee. There was hardly anyone in the store at the time, so I didn't feel guilty sitting down to talk with him. I loved to hear his tales about things that had happened when he was in service; many of the situations I found truly hysterical. Today, I settled for a retelling of the time my mom had kicked his butt in training. When he was done with that story, I thought of another request, but then noticed Terra's shift had ended, so I waved her over.

I stood and got her and I each a smoothie –Strawberry/Banana for her, and Pomegranate for me. After I had done that, she made a request for a story about her dad, knowing that my dad told the best stories, and that both our dads had worked together in the field. While my dad had mostly been in charge of security, hacking and intel, her dad had been in charge of, well, not much; Dad always jokes saying he was just there.

We talked for a couple of hours, I returning to the counter whenever I saw a potential customer. The store closed at seven, and the three of us caravanned to 'Aunt' Katie's and 'Uncle' Jake's house. They were the only couple, other than my parents, in our little 'family', who had worked together in the military –all my uncles, my parents, and my 'Aunt' Katie, had all been together. When we arrived, Terra and I were greeted by our little 'cousins' Dakota, who was ten, and Montana, who was eight. They were the two craziest children I had ever seen. They only obeyed their mother and whenever they got into a fight, something was bound to break; 'Uncle' Mark, Katie's brother, said that they acted just like he and his sister had when they were growing up.

Once we had greeted everyone, we all crowded around the two dining room tables we had placed together, and had dinner. When that was over, most of the adults crammed into the living room to watch a recording of last Saturday's football game, because they had missed it for Montana's birthday; other's remained in the dining room to talk.

Terra took Dakota, Montana, and William, 'Uncle' Reggie's son, up to the 'play room' to put together a puzzle; she'd always been great with kids, while I could barely stand them. The rest of us –my brother, Leonard, Terra's brother, George, 'Uncle Mark's daughter, Sarah, and I- all went to the family entertainment system, downstairs.

We had originally planned to play video games, but Sarah threw a little teenaged-brat fit anytime we wanted to play a game that she said her mom 'wouldn't allow her to play'. In reality, though, we all knew it was just that they either scared her, she didn't understand them, or she knew she would completely fail at them; she was so annoying sometimes.

We decided on watching a movie, and a short argument ensued between horror and action; action won in votes-honestly, my brother's the only one of us who watches scary movies; they're so predictable. When Sarah saw what movie we put in –Star Wars ep. IV- she loudly complained, "Why would anyone want to watch such a stupid old movie?"

"Oh, come on, Sarah." I said, trying to be nice. "Everyone likes Star Wars; it's a classic. Besides you've never even seen it, how do you know you won't like it?"

"Because it's _old_ and _nerdy_. Besides its science _fiction_, and that means it's not real."

"Fine." George threw in. "If you want to watch something based on real life we'll watch one of 'Uncle Jake's old war movies." He smirked evilly.

"No, because those are too scary; besides, Mom says I'm not allowed to watch violent movies." She sniffed pompously.

"Or we could watch a boring documentary; those are really real life." Leonard added in.

"Yeah, and boring." She shot back.

"Well, what would you like to watch then?" I questioned, already guessing at her response.

"Something _new_, and _popular_, duh; like 'My First Crush'." She said making reference to the preteen Disney show that had really absolutely nothing to it except this girl narrating her diary. (AN: I just made that show up. XD)

I stifled a laugh, as she fluffed her hair, and hmfed; she was so different from her mother. "Fine, how about this." William finally spoke, holding up a clear DVD case with 'old pictures' written sloppily on it in 'Uncle' Jake's handwriting. "If we can't decide on any _movies_, why don't we see what's on this?"

"UUMM, I think you might want to ask first." Leonard said snickering. "You never know what might be on that, and we would want to give Sarah real nightmares; or ideas." Everyone, but Sarah burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN1: I do not own anything from Red vs. Blue, or Roosterteeth. Bravo to those who created it; it is one of my most favorite internet shows. I DO, however own my storyline and OCs, and would like to remind people that not only is it against the rules of this website and all others, it is also very rude to steal other peoples' works -not to mention it tells others that you have a serious lack of creativity. (If my stories happen to reflect yours, I am very sorry, but I do my best to keep things from being similar, so if it is, it is simply coincidence; great minds think alike.)

AN2: This story takes pace slightly in the future –as does the series- yet maintains many things you see every day in the present. To be more specific, this story takes place seventeen years after the events of RvB assuming it does take the characters on some other adventure that will last more than a couple of years. Also, if I don't know someone's real first or last name, I am just going to make it up; if I find out later, I will continue the story with the correct name(s). :D Enjoy

OC Name: Caroline Morrison

Age: seventeen

Birthday July 7th

Occupation: High School senior; works at local book store (Books-a-Million, Barnes & Noble, whatever you like.

Parents: John Morrison

Kathrine Church Morrison

Sibling: Leonard Morrison (older brother) (18)

'Uncles/Aunts': David & Mary Keyes, Reginald (Reggie) & Lucy McGraham, Jake & Katie (Dawson) Bennit and Mark & Kara Dawson

'Cousins': George W. & Terra Keyes (17&16), William E. McGraham (6), Dakota J. & Montana L. Bennit (10&8), and Sarah M. Dawson (13)

AN: LOL See what I did there? :3

"UUMM, I think you might want to ask first." Leonard said snickering. "You never know what might be on that, and we would want to give Sarah real nightmares; or ideas." Everyone, but Sarah burst into laughter.

After we had calmed down enough to talk, we all went upstairs to ask about the disc. When we found 'Uncle' Jake, we agreed that, since, Leonard was the oldest, he would ask.

"Hey, Jake." He greeted our 'Uncle' much less formally than we did.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Asked Jake.

"We were looking for a movie to watch and found this. I thought we should ask first, though." He smirked when he was finished.

Jake laughed a little, then said. "To be honest, I don't even remember what's on that, but I promise you, it's nothing bad. It's probably old college or wedding pictures." Hearing the word pictures, his wife, our 'Aunt' Katie, came over to look.

"I wonder, what they are. You want to go see?" She asked questioning her husband.

He nodded, smiling, and stood up. "Hey guys, anyone else care to see when these pictures are from? They could even be from training." He joked.

Eventually, everyone decided to give up on the game, and give into curiosity- and Sarah's obnoxious begging. Everyone, but Terra, and the younger kids-who seemed quite occupied by their puzzle- packed into the four sofas placed in a semi-circle around the giant flat screen in the entertainment center. When we were all settled, we gave 'Uncle' Jake control of the remote, and pressed play.

They first pictures were of our parents in plain uniforms, seemingly in a training program of sorts. Some of the pictures were of them goofing off, and others were of them just hanging out.

Jake's P.O.V.

_Oh, cool. So they were from camp. Awe shit, what if they show the Project?_

I looked at the others worriedly, and obviously they were all thinking the same thing.

John's P.O.V.

_Awe man Jake. Why didn't you check first? We all promised the kids wouldn't know _all_ of this. What if they find out too much?_

I noticed he most everyone was looking at Kathrine. I looked to questioning her with my look.

Kathrine's P.O.V.

_ Dammit, Jake, you're as thoughtless as ever; think about the consequences of something before you do it._

I noticed that nearly all my old teammates were looking to me for a sign of whether we should stop the video or not.

At this point if we did, Sarah would have a screaming fit, Leonard and George would nag us until we explained ourselves, and Caroline would find a way to steal it and she, Leonard, George and William would watch it anyway. _Besides,_ I thought to myself, _we'll have to tell them sooner or later; what if something happened and they were pulled into it, because of our history in the military?_

I smiled, slightly, and nodded, mouthing 'It's OK.' They would go along with it as long as I said it was alright; I'd explain myself later.

Carolin's P.O.V.

'Uncle' Jake continued to click through the pictures slowly. Eventually, the pictures of them training stopped, and we clicked on the next set. I noticed that all the adults seemed to stiffen as he clicked to the first one.

It was a picture of all of them, along with other people. They were all wearing matching T-shirts and pants, but they were different from those from earlier. The next pictures were of them doing simulated combat in a training area. –whoever was missing, obviously taking the pictures.

After a few more, an image appeared of about twenty people in armor along with a few in uniform. All had their helmets removed, so we could easily pick out our parents. I found Mom and Dad standing next to each other. Mom was wearing teal colored armor, while Dad was wearing brown.

A little while later, it dawned on me that I had seen some of the earlier pictures before, but had never seen any like these. When we ran out of pictures, William asked the question that I, and probably everyone else, had been wondering.

"What are these pictures of? You never told us about them."

Nearly all the adults looked to Mom. "Well, we never intended on telling you about Project Freelancer." She said. "We figured it would be better if you didn't know what happened. However, since your relations to us, and your achievements in school have made you noticeable, we figured it would actually be better if you understood the situation." We all looked a little confused.

"If something came up involving the project, such as a court case or an investigation, you would be pulled directly into it. And if something was to happen, and they started a draft, you would all be near the top of the list; that's our biggest worry, and with the behavior of some colonies…" She trailed off after mentioning the revolts in some of the nearby colonies.

Although Sarah would probably need a thorough, hour-long explanation of what we were just told, Leonard, George, William and I understood. If something went wrong, we'd be some of the first they'd look to; either to blame or for help, depending on the situation.


End file.
